


明狗·勃艮第红

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 阿勒法明×欧米茄狗，纯净无脑PWP文学





	明狗·勃艮第红

史森明第一次发情时往外冒的桂花香飘了二里地。  
李元浩发出鬼叫，马上给在外面超市选购餐后酸奶顺便凑微信步数的简自豪打电话：小狗小狗你快回来我一个人承受不来嘤嘤嘤。简自豪左手握手机右手提着一兜买二送一的优酸乳赶回来，喜庆的圆脸盘上还挂着一层细汗。  
他说怎么回事为啥那么着急啊？严君泽就过来严肃地（他扮这种脸总有奇效）把一支注射式抑制剂塞到他手里。说，小明发情了，队里只有你是欧米茄，你去给他来一针！  
简自豪说万一我被拐得跟着炸了怎么办，你们就不能去找队医吗？  
严君泽转转眼睛，你们欧发情不都很脆弱很敏感吗，再说下路组都绑定辣么久了你去安抚一下小明也好嘛。  
简自豪说球球你摇了我8️⃣，我去，我去就是了。他说完把酸奶塞进小冰柜，拿起抑制剂如拿起大天使之杖，到史森明门前先小心敲敲。  
小明呀我是uzi，我能进去吗？  
里边模模糊糊传出一声好。简自豪把门拧开，进去。进去，完了，全完了。rng、uzi上当了。  
他晓得同类信息素闻起来会是温泉一样咕咚柔软的感觉，也晓得虽然这一屋看似人畜无害实际凶潮涌动的桂花味儿绝不是出自同类。  
诶道西简自豪脑子转得很快，想明白前因后果和本队队友帮辅不帮c的丑恶嘴脸。想是一方面，他被熏得腿软又是另一方面。什么生命体本能什么人类性别二次分化后不可逆的契合机制，一溜一溜的生理学黏连词汇如游鱼飞过脑海，唯一有用的一句是简自豪湿了，而史森明已经像真正的暗夜猎手一样从床铺间窜了起来往他的方向频繁闪现。  
史森明的手在往他身上罪恶地探，火热的手指掌心掌根紧紧贴住他的肋下。我上当了妈的。简自豪心里飘过十万字骂明宝典，可还是什么也没说，可还是让史森明推开他上衣穿的一条T恤，可还是让史森明像天真的孩子一样探头毫不留情地残忍地啄他的嘴唇。  
这吻技真他妈的烂透了呀。  
他推拒史森明舌头的力道和他抗拒史森明身上的桂花香味一样乏力，原来他以前闲的没事随便看的手机自带狗血电子书是真的，阿尔法和欧米茄之间的吸引纽带太紧太韧太难让人挣脱。如是平常他早把史森明扯下来再施以爱的铁拳，现在不仅扯不下来还站不住脚。腿变成棉花，那么是棉花在支撑他，他往下滑，甜蜜的信息素飘出来再一头扎进金灿灿的桂花海洋。  
表面温柔的简自豪有真正温柔的味道。一勺乳香里颤颤巍巍盛开出一朵水莲花，小明抽着发红的鼻尖品评：小狗，我认为你这个味道是烬的e，暗示你多玩玩烬。简自豪软着手腕子给他后脑勺来了一巴掌。  
他已经湿了。这个状态之前就有的，只是现在无数个他叠加在一起慢慢沉进坑人辅助的海，他体内的腔室迫不及待了，那个通道也迫不及待，他变得亟待采撷。这个词并不好。他能感觉史森明出于欲望和其他心思的手法有处男式 的粗糙和史森明式的狠，真应该剥开这层外皮看看里边的小怪物到底要吐什么黑水。不过现在被剥开的是他自己。打开。  
史森明之前陪小虎卡萨他们给来给去，坐在忘了谁反正不是锅老师的大腿上畅想未来，他说我一定是阿勒法。京城贵妇离得远远耳朵倒蛮灵敏，说没准哈，小狗都能是欧了，你真没准就成诶了呢。史森明啊了一下。之前他不知道uzi是欧米茄，第二性别在软泥怪虽然不是秘密但也不是随随便便公开做讨论的，他没分化自然也就不需要知道得那么明白。 他就转头去看简自豪，心里就一个腐败想法。  
有一说一他挺适合生孩子的。  
现在这个想法又把他给掌控了。阿尔法。这几个灼热的音节长久盘踞在他的舌底，掌控或者爱或者欲或者残害，挑挑拣拣听之任之，然后他挑中一个单音节词，发挥交际花强大技巧说服队友帮他。全队的良心锅老师问，你不怕第二天被简自豪捶死？史森明说小狗为什么要把我捶死？两粒眼晶亮如星。锅老师噎了一下，锅老师不说话了。  
他分开简自豪的腿。他们现在在床上，遭到揉踏的织物都堆到一边去了。简自豪浑身的线条都软化，溶进床榻，堆叠的脂肪成了最脆弱最多汁的宫殿。史森明把阴茎放出来，在他身上到处猥亵地滑动。  
简自豪骂得都笑出来了，处男就处男别找不到洞吧？可他辐下的目光又是湿滑柔顺的。  
史森明喘着气，琐碎的气音又被二次截断，他觉得硬得头皮都跟着要炸，桂花惹人烦地馥郁，一嘟噜一嘟噜从他焦渴的嘴唇和锋锐的眼神里掉出来，想把简自豪瘫软的手脚都缠住。简自豪近来口头减肥大计无甚成效，史森明抓了一手一掌的柔腴几乎不知所措地牙根泛痒。促使黑心辅助终于做了一个阿尔法该做的头等大事，他狠狠啃了简自豪脖子后面的腺体，信息素像剑一样割破乳香和莲花的幔帐直插进去。又是猥亵的想法。  
不得不说这多少缓解了他们对彼此的渴望。但紧接着火又烧起来了，那簇小火烤着他们相贴的手臂，腹部，软绵的腿，生殖器，尾椎。  
史森明眼尾都红了，这在室内这层浅薄的光色底下是很明显的，他用细瘦的手指夹住简自豪的乳头，它们挺立起来再被他收入唇舌，他在他胸前不贫瘠的肉之间作威作福，牙齿有牙齿的活舌头有舌头的效用，被蹂躏对象的所有者看起来也不那么在意那片皮肤是不是被吮得红肿湿得淫靡。因为很快简自豪的呻吟也能被他收入耳朵。  
简自豪抓住他的手腕，说小明不要玩了，我湿了。说出来了，叠加的简自豪一下就消失，只剩下原地这个以肉托着史森明喂养史森明的简自豪。  
我不心甘情愿和他做，我下次不管他。他意志这么决断。下次还和他做，再来一次，再来再来。他的心这么哭叫。  
史森明说，我明白了。  
这是咬牙切齿的四个字。他的手指像决绝的蛇爬过简自豪的大腿内侧，那里湿热，那里是一片富饶的土壤挂着欲望的滴露。他把手指送进去，或者用虎口卡着那个绵软虚弱的洞，两边作保护用的唇肉温柔滞缓地讨好他的手。难以想象怎么人身上会长这么个经不起摧折的器官，更难以想象它被安在这个内心即风暴眼的人形自走adcarry杀器身上。两人间的奇妙错位大大拉扯出甜豆小明的满意。他的指尖探得很深，一直埋进横溢汁水的层叠软肉里，再往里面拓开。手指控制不好力度，细微尖锐的痛弄得简自豪有点不得劲，不过停留在只是有点的范围里。  
水是越来越多的。滑腻的淫液直直渗出来，落沾到史森明的手掌，那片濡湿的肉很快就兜不住这么黏着的细密水声。他每次抽出手指都得到一次热烈回应，于是笑嘻嘻地说：小狗你可别爽尿了。简自豪被他折磨得神志恍惚，目光隔着水雾化的模糊眼帘变得摄人心魄，从这张床底下升出来的快乐像浪一样托住他使他目眩神迷。但他还是撑住最后一丝尊严骂了史森明一句。  
骂完他说，可以了，别玩了，进来。命令式的，欲火中烧式的。史森明换了姿势，压在他身上像天幕沉降下来，那么……这是飞鸟游鱼的重量……史森明的阴茎以这种动量冲进来，破开瓤肉向里压榨的同时用手卡住简自豪的脖子，这个动作他做得人猝不及防，那个带着天真的狠劲一下把简自豪制住了。他现在像一具挣扎的肉，思维沉不下去，喉管里被搅碎的气音和恼怒填充，摇荡的目光烈火一样控诉史森明突发的畜生行为。  
史森明的阴茎往里捅得轻而易举，湿成一片的穴肉是很好被打开的，他松开手掌感觉掌心全是汗，不晓得是谁的汗或者分不清是谁出汗，遭弥漫的灯色一照是一小片细细的晶亮。简自豪喉咙里吐出几声被碾碎一样的咳嗽，他说你是不是要疯啊，出人命了要。史森明不做声，试着动动腰，肉层缠住的鸡巴感觉是被讨好和被爱惜，到处都是蒙着水光的肉，肉体的陷阱。可简自豪是百分之一百的无辜，他什么也没做，昨天下午四点零五分唯一一局下路双排rank被小明嘻嘻嘿嘿补了个炮车都没扯着嗓子骂他。今天报应就来了。  
他又哑着嗓子说你要搞就搞快点，别整花活成吗怪难受的。  
简自豪自认的放下身段好好商量没有收到任何成效。史森明还是该啃他啃他该掐他掐他，那只狠戾的手在皮肉上留下连绵的印子，可动起腰来他们就没脑子思考了。  
末梢的感官一下聚得很密集，过密了，快乐有了锐意，史森明成了一把明晃晃的刀一下一下割开他鲜嫩晶莹的内里软肉。充血了，饱胀了。要溢出来的爽缀在他发抖的哭叫里。他们的交媾把房间都充满了，满满当当的永恒的官能享受。换了姿势简自豪的脸埋进床褥，他的腰软得一塌糊涂几乎撑不住，把重量全交付给了史森明的阴茎，穴肉是以压迫的姿态施加逼仄，史森明头皮发麻。在肉与肉的泥沼里剑很容易变钝，他却能凭年轻和不管不顾一再地发疯一样地往里操。一粒汗顺他腮边往下掉，他觉得自己会死，不过死之前一定拉上简自豪做伴。  
史森明顶到了那个壶口，生育用的，不过龟头顶到的那个位置不大对，怼到正中间虽然他爽了可把简自豪疼得一下从温暖里被拽出来，尖锐的痛感让他把脚趾都绷紧了。位置不对，妈的……他狠狠推了一下稍微把阴茎往外退的史森明，后者闪来一双黑黑亮亮的眼睛小声道歉。重来，这回调整了角度。他们又沉进去。除了这个小插曲之外森森明都表现得超过普通处男水准，他寻找柔软里藏匿的更柔软，高效得像一个天生的猎手。换了几个姿势，像沉甸甸的桂花丛压在身上，漂亮的金色，明亮闪烁，高潮的时候他们的手紧紧扣在一起，手指互相楔住，眼睛是紧闭的，有液体向下滴落。他的阴精直浇到史森明的阴茎上。  
草，坏了，他怎么内射了，完了，我是不是脑残了。  
简自豪边喘气，被拿捏得泛红发痒的胸肉颤巍巍压出呼吸，边绝望地躺着，感觉兜不住蓬勃的精液。史森明退出去，一个翻身嗙一下落到他旁边，屋里一时只有他们逐渐趋向平缓的呼吸声。  
太爽了。过了一会史森明说。  
你是指标记uzi还是搞的过程？简自豪冷静地问。按照他整治阿尔法多年的经验史森明很有可能一会缓好发情短暂的不应期之后再来一次，这次不戴套他就把他的辅助杀了炖汤。  
都有吧，那我还能再来一次吗？  
这次要戴套，必须戴。  
小狗对我最好了，我知道我知道我知道啦，嘻嘻嘻。  
简自豪的目光把史森明那张不知道怎么形容反正不是太俊也不是太漂亮但其实够得上好的脸淋了个遍，从有点嚣张的眼尾一直到水润泛红的嘴唇，利落的颈线，两弯锁骨里盛着一泓阴影。他把史森明的手拽到他的胸口，那里温热的皮肉几近裹不住滚烫沸腾的心跳。史森明鬼叫了一嗓子，他们就在不开灯的房间里做了一次接一次。


End file.
